Sexy Chick
by cat demongirl
Summary: Li'l T X Glitch. Glitch's thoughts on Li'l T Story base around "Sexy Chick" Is now gonna be turn into a Multi-Chapter/ Chpt: 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

S_exy Chick_

Sweat ran down my neck as Mo and I thrust our arms in the air. We've been practicing at the local gym since noon, but, somehow, my mind started to run elsewhere.

_Yes, I can see her._

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her._

_Oh, she's a diva._

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her… _

"Twist & reset!" yelled Mo. I staggered for a moment. Hopefully, Mo didn't catch it. With a quick glance out the side window, I saw her.

_They say she needs to slow down,_

_The baddest thing around town. _

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before,_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl._

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…_

Li'l T…

We've never had a run in with Flash4ard, so I've never had to dance against her, but she wasn't like any other dancer. She's…

"GLITCH," Yelled Mo, "Come on, concentrate! We need to get this down ya hear."

"Ya sure whateve'r you say Mo." I replied half-heartedly.

_The way that booty movin',_

_I can't take no more._

_Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull her close._

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

Being the middle-schooler I am, I'm too scared to go up to talk to her. Besides, her sister, Taye, scares me.

"Ya gonna have to get better to impress her. If she's anything like her sister, you'll need all the help you can get." Wide-eyed, I stop moving, looking straight at Mo.

A smirk graced his face, and I went back to practicing the T Top move.

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

I smiled, "_Damn, you's a sexy chick."_


	2. Chapter 2

Blush

I sat there cross-legged, relaxing next to my big sister.

After being increasing still after 20 minutes, I soon grew bored and began glancing around. Apparently, I wasn't the only one curious at the moment.

That kid was staring at me again, but when my eyes meet his, he turn his head hurriedly, trying to hide a blush, and shuffled off quickly.

"Yo, man! What's up with' that!"

"With what?" Taye replied as she stopped stretching to look down at her little sister.

"That little Asian dude, He keeps staring at me like he wants something," Li'l T stated with her arms crossed and a scowl darkening her features.

"Really? You honestly don't know?" Taye asked with a bewildered look.

"No, I really don't!" Taye just laughed.

"Then why don't you ask him yourself?"

Li'l T frowned as she shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms. "Fine, I will." With that said, Li'l T turned and started to stomp ahead of her big sister.

"Pretty soon, I'll ask that kid _what_ the _Heck_ is _his_ Problem!"

After ten minutes of walking, I left my sister behind me. My legs ached, but I got lucky and found that kid from Hi-def. He was coming out of the Candy Store, wearing his brown jumpsuit and those earphones blaring.

"HEY!" Now, I knew he probably didn't hear me, but still I just had to know what was up.

Stomping up to him irritably, I pulled the wire attach to his headphones, pulling half of it off his head.

"What The?" He cried in surprise, turning his head to look at me. He had that really weird look in his eyes, again. I still couldn't pin point it but it was...really…really weird. I scowled. That look was really starting to piss me off.

"Hey, your name is Glitch, right? Why do you keep staring at me? You got a problem with me or something?"

He stuttered,"N…No!"

"Then why _do_ you keep staring!"

At this point, I was frustrated. I never liked it when people stared at me. By this point, the kid looked like he wanted to run the _hell away_.

He kept trying to explain himself, but he just kept getting flustered and it just made things worse until he all together stopped. His face burned with a bright crimson blush. It was kinda…cute in a way.

Nervously, he starts rubbing his head, his eyes darting away and back to me over and over. His expression was one of embarrassment, and his face just kept getting redder and redder, then it hit me. Oh…_My_ Gosh…

Oh My Gosh! I hope I'm not blushing.

Glitch and Lil' T stood idly by the Candy Store, both with their mouths opening and closing with no explanation coming out.

Both of them had impossibly red faces.

Not too far away from them, the laughter of two figures could be heard.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mo," Taye replied while she rubbed her finger from his neck to his chin.

"Now, I know you ain't trying to get fresh with me," a cheeky smile formed.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

*Note*

If you have the time I would like some feedback on how I can better the characters. Thank You


End file.
